tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising Star
For the current season see: Rising Star (Season One). ''Rising Star ''is a live reality singing competition airing on tengaged. Based on the Israeli singing competition of the same name, the series was created by Lauren Jade (laurenjade121). The shows format allows viewers to vote for the contestants via a live poll that opens 24 hours before a contestant performs. The experts for the first season were announced as Bernel (oxygen), Sam (bigbrotherfan132), Dan (dandoe) and Snow (snowgirl57). The show is hosted by creator Lauren. The viewing public are considered the judges of the show. Format Before and during each performance, the audience at home is able to decide whether or not a contestant is sent through to the next round. While the viewing public are considered the judges, the expert panelists (Bernel, Sam, Dan and ) also influence the vote. In the first two rounds, a 'yes' vote from one of the experts added 6% to the performers total. The experts percentage impact then gradually decreases until their vote is equal to that of a home judge at the finale. Auditions Each performance begins with the contestant singing their audition song. Alongside the viewers vote, the four panelists have 6% of the vote each which will be added should they vote "Yes". The 24 contestants with the highest percentage advance to The Duels. The Duels The Top 24 are split into four groups of 6 and each group is then assigned one of the experts as a season mentor. The expert pairs up their team into three duels giving them an artist to sing between them. Of each duel, the first contestant sings with the wall up and sets the benchmark for the second contestant. The second contestant sings with the wall down. If the second contestant betters the first contestants vote total, the wall rises and the second contestant is through to the next round while the first contestant is eliminated; if the second contestant fails to raise the wall, the second contestant is eliminated and the first contestant is through. The experts can all still add 6% each to the overall percentage. Live Playoffs From here on out, each contestant performs to a specific theme, while the public vote, the contestant(s) with the least amount of votes will end up in the "Final Showdown where the experts vote to send home one of the contestants. For this reason the first 2/3 contestants perform with the wall up to set the bar, but their percentages aren't revealed. The following performances happen with the wall down, if the wall rises their percentage is revealed and they are through to the next episode. However, if the wall remains down they are in the danger zone and someone originally in the danger zone is declared safe. The percentages are not revealed so that when the experts vote it is done fairly. The live playoffs continue until just four contestants remain. The Final Duels (Finale) The final four are paired up into two duels, just like the initial duels there can only be one winner and the winner will be the contestant that receives the most votes at home (the experts votes only count as a home judge vote at this stage in the competition). The winners of either duel then enter the final duel where they will perform their potential winning single. The contestant with the most votes will be declared the rising star with their mentor being crowned the winning mentor of the season. Season synopsis This table indicates the acts that made it to the live playoffs and on which team they were. – Winning mentor/act. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font. Series Overview ;Color key Team Bernel Team Sam Team Dan Team Snow Ratings